Destiny
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: Kagome was Sesshoumaru's eldest daughter, although she was adopted when Inu betrayed her again. She leaves home with her kit when she's fully trained and goes to look for the rest of the shards... Bleeding... Kagome's dying... Can anyone save her when Inu


[Kiana rushing around the kitchen, opening cupboards, obviously looking for something]  
  
Kiana: Where is that darned thing?! [opens a low cupboard and sticks her head inside] I could have SWORN I left it here the last time I used it. . .  
  
[She bumps her head on the top of the cupboard and curses, taking her head out of the dusty cupboard. Rubbing her head, she looks up when she hears a rolling sound. *BANG!!!* A neon green bat hits her on the head and she falls, unconscious, to the tiled floor.]  
  
[Cherry, who'd been making out with Fox in the living room, came to investigate and found Kiana out cold on the kitchen floor, the bat beside her head.]  
  
Fox: [Comes into the room and sees Kiana sprawled, unconscious and the lemon bat beside her head] Shit.  
  
Cherry: Aw man! And she was gonna type up the next chapter to DL tonight too!  
  
Fox: DL???  
  
Cherry: Distant Love you blockhead!  
  
Fox: I resent that! Besides, I was wondering where that had gone.  
  
Cherry: The readers are going to be SOO angry. Well, no help for it I guess. Let's just let her get the next fic out of her system by writing a looong chapter.  
  
Fox: [Shrugs] I'll go get the new bat I got yesterday. [Leaves kitchen, grinning evilly.]  
  
Cherry: [Nods dumbly, still staring at Kiana who was STILL dead weight on the floor. Her head snaps up.] Wait. . . WHAT NEW BAT?! [Runs after Fox]  
  
Fox: I got a Yu Yu Hakusho bat yesterday and I've been dying to try it out! [Shows Cherry a sliver bat with a silver fox engraved on it] See. . .  
  
Cherry: But isn't that. . . OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT?! KAMI HELP US ALL!!!!!  
  
Fox: ()_() ^_~;;  
(o.o)  
  
PS: I'm warning all of you out there that yes, there is a reason why this fic is rated R! Stay away, far away, if you no like! Like some one else said. . . ME NO OWN, SO YOU NO SUE!!!  
  
Got it? GOOD!!!  
  
Destiny: Chapter One  
  
"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed. He turned around just in time for the blow to hit him full in the stomach.  
  
A HUGE bear youkai came up on them while they were arguing in the forest. The creature had five shards and all of them were on top of it's head, one piled on the other. Inuyasha was knocked away into the forest, crashing and destroying multiple trees in his path.  
  
A huge dust storm followed him and it blinded Kagome for a second. What she saw when the dust cleared made her blood run cold. The youkai was approaching an unconscious kitsune laying on the ground a few meters away from her. It had swiped at her a while ago and Shippo had jumped in it's way to protect her, taking the hit and crashing against a tree.  
  
'Shippo!' she thought frantically. Using all of her remaining strength, she dove for him, her mothering instincts taking over her body.  
  
Inuyasha came back to consciousness just in time to hear an awful sound. He lifted his head and froze.  
  
The bear youkai's claw had pierced Kagome's stomach, much like his damned half brother Sesshoumaru had done to him once. Trying desperately to reach her, he discovered that he couldn't even move! Helpless, he watched on as Kagome lifted her hand and placed it on the youkai's dull brown fur. Her hand glowed pink, a bright light coming from within her palm disintegrating the youkai, turning it to dust. The five shards, now purified, floated in the air. She grimaced and cringed when they came directly at her. A flash of blue light hit her, firmly imbedding the shards in her side.  
  
Kagome collapsed on the ground and held Shippo tightly to her chest, ignoring the gaping hole in her body.  
  
She was exhausted. Her arrows hadn't even hit the target and using her inborn but hidden and sleeping powers had drained her overwhelmingly. To the point that she almost missed the slight tug on her soul. Almost. . . She ignored the pain she was feeling and sat up.  
  
Kikyo had found that Inuyasha was helpless and decided that this was a good time to take him to hell with her. A dull blackish orb fell to her feet as she released all the souls she held within her clay body. Finally, she turned back to Inuyasha. His eyes were locked onto Kikyo's, unblinking and glazed over, filled with such love and desire that it brought tears to Kagome's eyes.  
  
They pain in her heart overwhelmed the pain of her body and she sank backwards onto the hard ground.  
  
She closed her eyes, intending to rest them only for a second. She fell into the deep sleep of one on the brink of death, not noticing that the rest of her soul had been purified and returned to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Youko Kurama skidded to a stop when the scents of a battle drew his attention. A silver kitsune, he had better senses then most and used them to his advantage as a thief. They had proven invaluable to him and his friends time and again.  
  
He sniffed the air, trying to determine if there were any survivors. The forest told him of the battle and how much damage it had caused the trees.  
  
A fox kit's scent hit his nose, along with another scent he couldn't place. It wasn't demon and yet not human either.  
  
'Interesting. . .' he thought, and rushed off as soon as he smelt that puzzling creature's blood.  
  
'It must not die! Not until I know of it's secret!'  
  
He reached the unnatural clearing a few seconds later. Youko spotted them immediately.  
  
The small kit was on top of a woman. Both were obviously unconscious but the blood seeping into the forest floor alarmed him. Moans were heard around the clearing with no source in sight. He realised that it was the forest crying.  
  
A quick sniff told him that the scent that had aroused his curiosity belonged to the girl. And she was fast fading from the world of the living.  
  
'What can I do to save her?' he asked the forest, fully expecting an answer. The spirits in that particular forest had helped him on more than one occasion.  
  
'How do I help her?!'  
  
/Blood. . ./ a voice whispered in his head.  
  
/Give her your blood. . ./ another added.  
  
/Start the mating ritual./  
  
/Mate with her!/  
  
/Can't you see she is perfect for you?/  
  
/She is your destined mate!/  
  
The voices got louder and louder, deafening him inside his own head.  
  
The voices stilled when he approached the girl. Gently, he plucked the kit from her and set it aside. He would deal with the child later. The female was more important now.  
  
He sat on the forest floor, a small breeze ruffling his cascading silver locks of hair. Lifting her into his arms and placing her on his lap, Youko made a small cut on his wrist. Holding it to her mouth, he encouraged her to drink, to consume his lifeblood, that she might live.  
  
It dribbled down her chin and onto the floor already dark from the blood flowing from her wound, not even a drop making it past the now pale lips. Youko cursed. He was going to have to do it another way.  
  
Sucking on his wound, he kept a small amount of blood in his mouth and kissed her. Her mouth opened, after a lot of coaxing from him, and he carefully transferred his blood into her, willing her to swallow.  
  
Kagome was aware of something, someONE holding her, parting her lips and putting something inside her mouth. It tasted like blood and she tried to spit it out but couldn't, so she swallowed.  
  
It burned all the way down her throat. She gasped for air only to find more inside her mouth and the light pressure on her lips preventing her from spitting it out. She swallowed again and again and again. Each time, it burned her throat less and less. She whimpered when it finally stopped and heard a low chuckle near her ear.  
  
Youko chuckled at her whimper when he stopped feeding her his blood. His wound had already healed and her's was starting to mend. Only one thing more was left for him to do.  
  
He had to drink of her blood as well. That would finish and reinforce their bond, allowing him to take away her pain. Her wounds would also heal faster.  
  
Youko hesitated for a moment.  
  
'She has already lost much of her blood. I cannot take much. Merely a mouthful. Hopefully, that will be enough to finish the bond.'  
  
He dipped his dead to her neck, inhaled her sweet scent before nipping her neck to create a small wound. Sucking lightly, he drank a mouthful of her precious blood. It sizzled on his tongue for a moment and he swallowed quickly.  
  
Resisting the urge to drink more, he licked the small wound until it closed and he reluctantly pulled back to stare at her face.  
  
Confused yet bright blue eyes stared back at him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Sleep. We will talk later, " he told her, fluidly rising to his feet.  
  
Kagome drew her brows together as she struggled to speak.  
  
"My. . .fox. . . kit. . ." she managed to mummer. The man smiled warmly at her and nodded, reaching down to pick something up. Shippo was snuggled safely in her arms moments later. She winced when Shippo's tail hit her stomach. He must have noticed her wince because Shippo was moved so that his tail was against the stranger's chest.  
  
Kagome was awed. Sleepy, tired, sore and hurt but still awed.  
  
'He held me perfectly steady with one hand! TWICE!'  
  
A low voice chuckled in her head and a deep rumble came from the chest she was pressed against.  
  
/I can do more than merely hold you still, my lady,/ the voice said, although, not a sound was made by the man holding her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, too exhausted to keep them open any longer.  
  
'I thank you for helping us. You did not have to do such.'  
  
/You are very welcome and it was my pleasure. I only regret the method I had to employ in order to save you, my lady,/ he answered. /Hold on tightly,/ he warned before running in the direction of his castle, his home.  
  
Kagome felt the wind in the hair and caressing her face. She sighed and snuggled closer to the man holding her in his arms bridal style.  
  
'What method and why are you calling me 'my lady'? Youkai are of higher status then any ningen.'  
  
The chest behind her rose and fell in a small sigh.  
  
/ I had to give you my blood and take a little of yours. We are now lifemates and as for calling you 'my lady'. . . I know not your name./  
  
'As I have no idea of YOUR name. I am Higurashi, Kagome and this is my son, Shippo.'  
  
/I am Youko Kurama,/ he replied, trying to quench the jealousy he felt and hide it from her. /Might I ask where Shippo's father is? I did not sense a mark on you. . ./ 'Tell me so I can kill the bastard,' he thought quietly.  
  
'Shippo is adopted. His parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers. I fell in love with him and couldn't bear to let him be all alone. . . Even if it is selfish. . . '  
  
/I see. . .Kagome, do you understand what being my lifemate means? You are mine and I yours. We can never part, until death takes one of us. . .I'm sorry. . ./  
  
'Me too. . . Now you can't even mate for love! Oh God I'm so sorry Youko!' Kagome hugged Shippo tight to her chest as tears fell from her tightly clenched eyes.  
  
Youko smelled her tears and wrapped his 2 tails around her. Brushing away her tears, h placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
/Relax mate. . . I am happy with my choice. Perhaps we will love one another yet. You interest me Kagome. . ./ He smiled and gathered her closer to his chest. /Besides, you have a very nice scent that I am attracted to. . ./  
  
He glanced at her when she didn't respond and realised that she was asleep.  
  
'Just as well. . . She needs her sleep if we are to finish the mating ritual,' he thought. Speeding up, he reached his castle an hour later.  
  
A servant met him at the door, bowing deeply from the waist. He nodded to her and started up the stairs, heading towards his chambers.  
  
The servant followed and Youko glanced at her. She was an inu-youkai female with fox ears on top of her head which told him that she had some sort of kitsune ancestry. His friend, Kuronue had brought her to the castle when she was seriously injured.  
  
'Much like Kagome. . .' he thought, amused at the way the female hovered over him. Kiana was her name, wasn't it? 'But Kuronue hadn't mated her. . .  
  
They reached the chamber and he gestured to the door. She opened it quickly, revealing his white Western-style bed, he placed Kagome gently on it and tried to pry the kit away from her. But her mother's death grip on him was strong and Youko did not want to hurt her.  
  
He sighed, giving up on taking the kit.  
  
'Besides,' he thought. 'She might get worried if he is not there when she awakes.'  
  
Kagome shivered and, turning on her side, curled around Shippo. Youko saw she was cold and gestured for the servant, Kiana, to draw down the covers.  
  
She looked at him, confused. He inwardly sighed. He would have to talk and that might wake the little kit. Nobody appreciated having a fox kit worried for it's mother roaming around and getting on everyone's nerves.  
  
He turned to Kiana.  
  
"Draw the sheet down when I lift her up," he told her quietly. Beside Kagome, Shippo stretched and turned over, burrowing his way into her chest. Youko glared at the kit, a little jealous and mad at himself for being so . Thankfully, Shippo stayed asleep.  
  
Youko carefully lifted Kagome, and Shippo, into his arms. Holding them steady with a hand and his tails that were wrapped around her waist and thighs, he lightly brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.  
  
He studied her carefully, taking in her exquisite features. Youko loved beautiful things, he always had. And Kagome was more than beautiful.  
  
He smiled down at her sleeping face.  
  
'Yes.' he thought. 'She will make me a good mate.'  
  
When Kiana was done, he put her back on the bed and, removing his furry tails, noticed that the odd green and white kimono she wore was dirty and torn. There was a big hole in stomach where the claw had ripped the cloth.  
  
He turned around to order Kiana to get one of his clothes for the girl to wear but she'd already gone.  
  
Sighing softly, Youko went to his drawers and got a soft white shirt that his new mate could wear. Though. . . it was probably 5 sizes too big for her. . .  
  
He turned back to Kagome and knelt by the bed. Trying to get Shippo off of her long enough to change her clothes, he blew at his bangs in exasperation.  
  
'Time to try a different approach,' he thought. 'Kagome won't hear me mentally. . .I'll have to nudge her awake.'  
  
"Kagome. Kagome!" he whispered close to her ear.  
  
Kagome cracked open her eyes and groaned softly. Her stomach hurt badly and she was sore all over.  
  
She saw the same silver-haired man with fox ears on top of his head looking down at her.  
  
'Youko?' she thought tiredly.  
  
"Yes. Kagome, let go of the kit so your clothes can be changed." He chuckled. "Besides, you're bleeding on my bed."  
  
She smiled weakly at him. "Sorry. . ." she rasped out.  
  
Youko frowned.  
  
"I do not mind but we need to change your clothes and clean your wounds. If not to be clean then to prevent infection from setting in."  
  
"Alright. . .be. . .careful with h-his. . .side."  
  
'His side?' Youko thought.  
  
'He was hit when he jumped to protect me,' Kagome told him mentally. She loosened her grip on her adopted son and kissed his head softly.  
  
/I didn't know you could hear me thinking. It seems the bond is stronger than I thought./ He leaned in and brushed his nose against hers lightly. Kagome sighed as the pain left her body.  
  
'What did you do?' she asked, lifting Shippo and putting him behind her. Youko helped her sit up and propped her up with pillows.  
  
/I took away your pain. It's an ability that I gained when I made you my mate./ He glanced at Shippo and Kagome patted the place beside her. Sitting down on the bed, he gathered her into his arms and placed her gently on his lap.  
  
/You have a very brave kit, Kagome. I'm sure our kits will be that way as well./  
  
She blushed and turned her head away, only to gasp, snapping her head around to look at him when he started unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
'What are you doing?!' she asked frantically. He chuckled, continuing with his task.  
  
/I'm changing your clothes. I thought that you would feel better if I removed your garments slowly rather than merely tearing them off./  
  
'T-thank you. . .' she stammered. 'How can you stammer in your own head?! This is ridiculous! Now I'm talking to myself!!!'  
  
Youko's shoulders started shaking with the effort to contain his laughter.  
  
'Don't laugh at me!'  
  
/You know. . .It's not healthy to talk to one's self. . ./  
  
'Yes, but-' Kagome started to say but she was cut off when Youko started taking off her bra. . . with his claws! 'What do you think you're doing?!' she exclaimed, covering her chest with her hands.  
  
He sighed and started working on her skirt. She gasped when it was slid down her legs and thrown away from them.  
  
They both turned when a knock came on the door.  
  
"Youko-sama. . .I've brought hot water and some cleaning cloths. . ." a female voice said.  
  
"Come in Kiana!" Youko called. The door opened and Kagome saw a female inu- youkai with bright red hair and purple eyes walk inside, closing the door behind her. She was carrying a bowl full of hot water and some cloths were thrown over her arm while strips of white cloth were over her shoulders.  
  
"Put them on the desk and leave," Youko instructed. Kiana did as she was told and glanced at Kagome before she turned to leave. She gasped when she saw the large wound in Kagome's stomach.  
  
"Oh my! What happened to her, Youko-sama?" Kiana asked, rushing to Kagome's side and looking the wound over.  
  
'It's deep and she should not have survived such. . .Wait. What's that smell?!' Kiana thought, sniffing lightly. Her eyes widened when she noticed that it was coming off of Kagome. She turned to Youko, disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"My LORD! Congratulations Youko-sama!" she exclaimed, bowing deeply to him. She turned back to Kagome and bowed deeply to her as well, saying "Congratulations My Lady!"  
  
Youko nodded and gestured to the door. Kiana bowed to both of them again and walked out, the door closing quietly behind her.  
  
Kagome started shaking, trying to hold in her laughter. Youko looked at her, confused.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he asked the shaking female on his lap.  
  
"She looked so surprised!" Kagome said, her voice hoarse. Youko smiled and hugged her, his arms winding around her waist.  
  
"You're voice is getting better," he commented. Nuzzling her hair and neck, he took a deep breath and her scent washed over him.  
  
Feather light touches caressed her waist, causing her to shiver and wiggle.  
  
"That. . .that tickles!" she exclaimed. Youko sighed and grabbed a clean cloth from the table which was beside the bed. He dipped one end into the hot waster and squeezed out the excess.  
  
He glanced down at Kagome. . .She was still covering her chest with her hands.  
  
"This might hurt a little. . ." Youko said and he pressed the hot cloth onto her wound. Kagome almost screamed and was stopped from doing so when Youko kissed her. . . Hard. He moved the cloth over her wound, cleaning it as his mouth softened and turned the hard pressing of lips into the sweetest kiss.  
  
He pulled back for air and moved the damp cloth away from her body. Kagome glared at him, wiggling to get into a more comfortable position. He groaned, and clamped a hand on her hip to stop her from moving.  
  
"Don't. . .do that!" he whispered in her ear.  
  
'Why not?' she wondered and shifted a little to her left. She felt something HARD poking her thigh. 'Oh. That's why. . .'  
  
"Yes. . .THAT'S why. . ." Youko said. "Now don't move. Try holding your breath while I clean it. We don't want your kit to wake up yet."  
  
He cleaned her wound carefully, both the front and back. Using the strips of white cloth that Kiana had left as bandages, he wrapped her wound, creating a band of white around her waist, and put his shirt on her.  
  
It was long-sleeved and white, falling just above her knees. The sleeves he folded 5 times to keep them at her wrists and the collar rested on her shoulders, as his shoulders were broader than hers.  
  
"Is too big. . ." Kagome mumbled. "Don't you have anything smaller?" He chuckled, lifting her from his lap and setting her on the bed, HIS bed.  
  
"If I had anything smaller, mate, then I would not fit in it!" he laughed softly.  
  
"Mmpf. . ." she replied, snuggling closer to him. Youko reached over her body to get Shippo.  
  
He undressed the kit and washed him gently. Afterwards, he used a clean cloth to make a sort of toga for the child. A small green vine sewed the toga into pants.  
  
Youko laid down beside Kagome and place the sleeping kit between them. In the short time he had been Kagome's mate, he had a son already, even if it was be adoption. . .  
  
He didn't wonder why he'd accepted the kit so readily. He already knew. Kitsune's were somehow able to tell if a kit had lost it's parents or been abandoned and would adopt them. That's why there were more kitsune youkai than any other predatory youkai in existence. That didn't include rabbits though. . . O.o;  
  
Kagome snuggled closer to Youko but stopped when she felt Shippo there. She put him on top of Youko's chest and scootched closer to her mate, throwing an arm over Shippo and around Youko's waist.  
  
Youko wrapped hi arm around her shoulders and Kagome pillowed her head on his shoulder so that they were curled together. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against it.  
  
"Goodnight, Mate. I'll be here when you wake up. . ." he told her softly, closing his eyes. It was still early afternoon but using his power to take away his mate's pain had drained him while he was still reeling from the mating ritual they'd gone through. And he had to rest. He'd introduce them to his home later. Now it was time to rest for the new family. . .  
  
~*~  
  
[Harder. . .]  
  
Kagome nuzzled Youko's chest in her sleep, effectively waking him up. He blinked groggily, wondering where he was for a moment.  
  
[Faster. . .]  
  
His eyes widened and he looked down at the woman and young kit in his arms.  
  
'That's right. . .I have a mate and a son now. . .I'll have to start teaching the kit how to protect himself better. Can't have them unprotected while I go on my. . . 'missions'.'  
  
[Harder!!! Youko!]  
  
Kagome threw a leg over his legs and moved even closer, her chest being squashed against his.  
  
He stiffened when he heard her random thoughts, only. . . they weren't so random. . .  
  
He could smell her arousal and it was making him hard. VERY hard. . .  
  
[Oh Kami FASTER!!!]  
  
Youko bit his lip to keep from crying out when her hand found him. He nearly passed out when she squeezed him roughly.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome woke up and, noticing what her hand was holding, blushed a deep red while taking her hand away.  
  
He growled softly. Kagome froze, thinking he was upset with her.  
  
/At least our mated life looks promising. . ./ he commented.  
  
'Sorry. . . I was, um. . . having this dream and I, um. . .'  
  
He sighed. /Don't be sorry for doing that to me. I actually enjoyed it. . . But you can bet that if we were alone, I'd make you finish what you started!/  
  
Kagome blushed harder and turned her head away so he couldn't see. Taking a deep breath she noticed something in the air.  
  
'Ano. . . Youko-kun?'  
  
/Nani?/  
  
'What's that smell?'  
  
/THAT, my dear mate, is the both of us almost mating for the first time. . ./ he replied ruefully. Kagome now resembled a cherry and hugged him tight while burying her head in his shoulder. Her leg accidentally brushed his still hard member and he groaned.  
  
/You are NOT helping. . . Take the kit so that I can make it go away./  
  
Kagome did as he said, taking Shippo from his chest and putting him on her other side. Youko got up and she finally saw what she'd done to him. He grinned boyishly at her when she blushed again.  
  
'I must look like a tomato.'  
  
He walked through a door beside a vanity table, forgetting to close it after him. Kagome followed, stumbling a little.  
  
She was surprised that there was no more pain and felt her stomach. She wasn't even bleeding anymore! Obviously, the youkai blood was helping her heal a whole lot faster.  
  
Kagome went through the door and closed it quietly behind her. Youko was sitting in a chair, his back to her and his ears laid back.  
  
The room was a huge bathroom/hot springs. A screen covered ¾ of the room and a waterfall with hot water flowing out came from the ceiling. She could just barely make out a cave behind the curtain of steamy water.  
  
A moan reached her ears and she walked towards her mate. She blushed when she saw what had caused him to moan.  
  
Youko was stroking and pumping himself, trying to get his erection out of the way. He sensed that Kagome was there and stopped, a bit of red on his cheeks. Opening his eyes, he was going to apologised but Kagome had placed a small white hand on his bare chest and trailed it down towards his firm abdomen. Her eyes took in his hard shaft and her hand moved lower, lightly skimming her fingers over his smooth skin.  
  
Youko breathed in sharply when she wrapped her hand around him, finger by sweet delicious finger.  
  
Kagome knelt down beside him and slowly moved her hand up his length. She didn't know much about what to do, and the bits that she DID know all came from her friends, but she was enjoying pleasuring her mate.  
  
And he was pleased alright. Gripping the arms of the chair, he started thrusting against her hand, her smooth. . . silky. . .white. . . hand. . .  
  
He cried out when he came and spilled his warm seed into her hand. Breathing heavily, he looked at Kagome who was staring at her hand.  
  
"I'm. . . sorry," he said in between breath's. Sure, he'd had women before but he had never come as hard as he did and she'd only given him a hand job!  
  
Kagome turned to look at Youko. His skin was flushed with color and a thin sheet of sweat covered his body. He was gorgeous.  
  
He reached for his shirt that lay on the ground and wiped himself off before carefully wiping the rest off of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I-" He stopped taking when she held a finger to his lips and then kissed him lightly on the mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about it. . ." she whispered hoarsely. He nodded and stood up, pulling her onto her feet. She swayed and reached out, trying to ward off the darkness descending on her. Falling into his capable arms, she succumbed to the looming blackness. 


End file.
